Carjack My Heart
by beautyqueen18
Summary: Clare Edwards is having trouble dealing with her breakup with Eli, but Eli seems to be doing just fine without her. What will happen when finding out what Eli REALLY thinks becomes more than obsession for her? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preface: Undercover

Hey guys, guess who's back after a very, very, VERY long hiatus! My summer break is coming to a close and I feel like writing one good story before my semester at college starts. So yeah. I probably won't update every day because I work, but I'll try my best. Sorry about the length of the preface...it's late and I just wanted like a little teaser of what's to come.

As usual, I don't own Degrassi blah blah blah, nor do I own the song "Carjack my Heart". Rated M in later chapters. Enjoy!

Preface: Undercover

It's been one week since spring break was over, and he's able to look right through me as if nothing happened. I don't understand what his deal is. It's like the time we spent together meant absolutely nothing to him. I can't even look at him without my heart aching. But Alli was right…and so was I. We weren't meant to be together and I don't regret my decision in the least…but why is it that he is coping so easily with our breakup? I mean, it took him over a year to get over freakin' Julia and now it's as if he just put all the memories of us into a box and burned it.

It kills me.

I have to find out.

I wouldn't necessarily call it "stalking"…more like undercover investigating.

It's time I find out who the REAL Elijah Goldsworthy is. And I _will_ find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Over It

**A/N: Unfortunately, I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own the song "Carjack My Heart" which was the inspiration for this story. This chapter will have some coarse language in it so be forewarned.**

**Chapter 1: Over It**

Monday morning. It's go time. I put on some sunglasses and pulled my hood over my head. The less I'm recognized, the better. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I asked myself why I'm even doing this…Eli was over me…maybe I should be over Eli. I quickly dismissed the thought and reassured myself that something strange was going on. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for whatever it was that I was trying to find.

I briskly walked my usual route to Degrassi, but for some reason, I decided to take an alternate path. I gasped when I realized Eli was taking the same path I was and I quickly dodged behind a dumpster. Who was that with him? I didn't recognize her, but she looked just like Eli in female form. From her black hair to her oversized glasses, everything about her screamed "I belong with this boy." A pang of jealousy snuck up on me as I saw something in Eli that I hadn't in a very long time…happiness. He looked at her the same way he used to look at me.

"Clare…what the heck are you doing?"

I jumped and saw myself face to face with none other than the bane of my childhood's existence…Jake.

"Jake, I hardly think that's any of your business." I snapped matter-of-factly.

"Well, you look like a major creeper right now. Let me guess, that's your old flame?" He said with a twisted smirk.

"As if it's any of your business," I retorted.

"Hey, I'm just a curious person," he chuckled. "Don't you think it's about time you, you know, got over him? Weren't you the one that ended it in the first place?"

I frowned and replied, "You wouldn't understand. You don't know how Eli is. Something is going with him and I intend to find out."

Jake shrugged. "I guess I'll leave you to that then." He walked away without another word.

I sighed deeply. He was so beautiful, but I definitely was not ready for a new relationship as much as his dad and my mom wanted it to happen. I snuck out from behind the dumpster and checked to make sure Eli and whoever his new ladyfriend were far enough ahead of me. I dejectedly finished my walk to Degrassi.

One thing that sucks about my breakup with Eli—his locker is still right next to mine. I guess this gave me enough reason to attempt to strike up a conversation with him. I watched the way he meticulously organized everything in his locker and took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with. I straightened my skirt and sauntered over to him.

"Hey…Eli." He gave me a blank stare and my heart sank. "Clare." I looked around, planning my escape plan. "So…how are things?" I saw the same blank eyes. "Fine. I have to go…meeting someone in a few." I could literally feel my heart being ripped in half. "Oh… Who?" He half-smiled at me, as if he were proud of his answer. "Her name is Imogen. You wouldn't know her. She's new." I blinked back tears. "Well…I guess I won't keep you then. See you around?"

"Maybe."

I sighed deeply. Maybe my plan wasn't such a good idea after all. I decided it was best if I just forgot about Eli for awhile and get to class, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

It was her. Imogen. And what I heard come out of her mouth had me completely unprepared.

"Eli, if you want to get over her, you have to pretend that I'm Clare. So, I'm Clare Edwards." He looked at her in confusion and then shrugged. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot." She smiled back at him and said "Just let it all out." I saw anger flash in his eyes as he screamed "YOU FUCKING RIPPED MY HEART OUT YOU BITCH! I….HATE…YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" She smiled evilly and said "I never loved you." He looked as if he had been punched in the stomach and continued. "I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! ALL YOU WERE WAS A FUCKING WASTE OF MY TIME!" Eli panted heavily for a few seconds, then looked up at Imogen and smiled. "I think that worked. Thanks a lot." I stood there, mouth gaping, when Imogen glanced over at me. At first, she looked surprised, but her look quickly changed to one of triumph. She smiled at me, hooked Eli's arm, and walked away with him.

I couldn't believe it. Just like that, he was over it. Over _me_. How was it that in an instant, he was able to find a replacement for me, but I'm the one left suffering?

It wasn't fair. _I _didn't do anything wrong. And the same thought kept ringing in my head…_Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't deserve happiness_.

Jake bumped into me as I was plotting my revenge on Eli. "Hey Clare Bear…walk you to class?" I considered it for a second, and smiled. "Of course, Jake. I'd be delighted if you did." I hooked his arm as he grabbed my books. As we walked past Eli and Imogen, I was able to catch a glimpse of the smug look on Eli's face. I smiled my sweet, evil smile and reassured myself.

_Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't deserve happiness._


	3. Chapter 2: Get Down Low

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Getting ready for college and stuff. So yeah.**

**I don't own Degrassi or "Carjack My Heart" yadda yadda yadda. Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and I know that Clare is totally being a bitch right now, but it's only gonna get worse as the story goes on, but she's gonna be OOC anyway. Other than that, rated M for some coarse language. Oh, and I apologize in advance that this chapter is relatively short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Get Down Low**

When I got home that night, I went about my business as usual. After finishing my homework and showering, I decided to get online. I grinned to myself when I saw Eli's screen-name pop up and laughed lightly when he messaged me. Of course, I ignored it and went about my business. Maybe my plan will work after all… The game board is set up and all the pieces are in place. Now, let's see who makes the first wrong move… 

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning earlier than usual. I picked out the most suggestive dress I owned and spent extra time making sure my hair and makeup were the epitome of perfection. I texted Jake and asked him to pick me up for school, which he obviously agreed to. I have him right in the palm in my hand. I smirked, grabbed my bag and waltzed out of the front door to wait on Jake<p>

On our way to school, Jake and I just talked of the usual things—what awful meal we'd have for lunch, the newest horror movie, and the like. I mercilessly flirted with him and he returned every remark I would make with an equally if not more risqué comment. We got to school about 10 minutes early and to my surprise, Jake parked right beside where a glaring Eli and puppy-eyed Imogen were standing. I smiled at him and said "How about we give them something to REALLY stare at."

I grabbed Jake's shirt collar, pulled him close to me. To Eli's dismay (and my subsequent delight), I kissed him right then. I kissed him as if my life depended on it. I pulled away from him and smiled, and he stared at me in disbelief, shook his head, and said with a wink "Well…that was fun. So, I guess we should be going inside now..unless you're feeling a little more frisky." I laughed and got out of the truck. "Maybe later, lover boy." I blew a kiss to Jake and coldly glided past Eli and Imogen. I turned my head just in time to see him hit the hood of another car.

He's right where I want him. 

* * *

><p>After my English class, I wasn't surprised when Eli confronted me. As I was putting my books into my locker, I turned around and there he was. He pinned me against the wall and was holding my wrists so hard it brought tears to my eyes. I smiled evilly and said "May I help you?"<p>

I saw rage flash in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and said "You know _fucking_ well what I want." I chuckled to myself and sarcastically replied "Why no, Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about." He grabbed my wrists harder and said "I don't know what in the _hell _you think you are doing, Clare, but I know the real you. I know this whole load of shit you're pulling with Jake is all just a stupid façade so you can get me to come crawling back to you."

I spat at him and retorted, "Now Eli, why in the_ hell_ would I do that? Jake is more of a man than you ever were. Get over yourself and go crawling back to that compulsive little liar you call a girlfriend." He grabbed my face with both his hands and said "I won't let you get the best of me." I narrowed my eyes and whispered "Looks like I already have." Stunned, Eli let go of me and backed away. He tried to get away from me as fast as he could, and I watched his every step.

* * *

><p>Game. Set. Match.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Savor It

**A/N: As usual, I don't own Degrassi or the song "Carjack My Heart." I was kind of hoping for a better reception of the story because I really don't know what everyone thinks of it. So, reviews are as always, greatly appreciated. And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but college is really making me her bitch. I have no time to do anything! This chapter is going to have a lot of coarse language and sexual content, so be forewarned. **

**Chapter 3: Savor It**

_Elijah Goldsworthy. The one I wanted, but couldn't have. The one who is slowing succumbing to my manipulation. He fucked with my heart, and now it's time for me to fuck with his. All I have to do is lie in wait…_

Oh, the glorious weekend. No homework, no chores, no parents to "check up on me"…This is my one chance. My chance to really get back at Eli. He's going to regret everything he ever did to me, and before he knows it, he will be mine again. Poor little Imogen. Careless. She really shouldn't leave her cell phone unattended while she goes to the bathroom.

My heart pounded as I opened her phone and pressed "new message". I quickly typed my message out, sent it, and put her phone back where it belonged. She never had a clue. In an hour or so, Eli would have no idea what was coming his way.

After school, I walked home with more of a pep in my step. I couldn't fool myself, I was excited for the torture I was about to inflict on Eli. He deserves it. I stepped through the door of my house and gasped. There he was. Sitting on my couch. "Don't you need an invitation to come in, vampire?" I sneered.

He laughed dryly and rolled his eyes. "You can't fool me Clare. You and Imogen talk differently. I knew it was you from the start. Are you that pathetic that you have to pretend to be someone else?" My eyes glazed over with anger as I stomped over to the couch and slapped him—hard. He held his cheek and his eyes flared. "You're going to wish you hadn't have done that, Edwards."

He grabbed my wrists and threw me onto the floor. My head hit against the edge of the coffee table, but I barely noticed because what Eli did next completely threw me for a loop. He began taking off his shirt, gritting his teeth. "I fucking hate what you've done to me." He snarled.

He reached for my blouse and I pushed his hands away, flailing in protest. "Too late now, Clare. When you play with fire, you get burned."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Eli ripped off my skirt and began hungrily kissing me while I continued to protest. My eyes popped wide open as I felt myself being ripped apart from the inside. All I could do was lay there silent while he kept saying the same thing over and over again. "I hate what you've done to me." He finished after what seemed like an eternity and I quickly pulled away. I screamed, "How could you do this?" and ran upstairs with him trailing my footsteps. I locked the bathroom door behind me, ignoring the pounding on the door.

I grabbed my razor, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.


End file.
